My Sensei
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: This is an AU story.  Eiri's a vampire and wants to turn Shuichi into one as well, what will Shuichi think about that? Read and Review to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters, so yeah... **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Yuki X Shuichi. IE: Boy on boy, don't like it don't read it... **

My Sensei

He looked at the boy onstage with hunger. He had been coming back to this club for the past few nights now; the boy onstage had captivated his interest easily that first night. He wanted the boy, there was no doubt now. But he just had to find a way to capture him the way that he captured his interest.

Eiri Yuki watched the singer dance onstage though sunglasses. His complexion was pale as if he hadn't even spent one day in the sun. The singer had a slight tan, but that was probably from a few tanning sessions. Shuichi Shindou was his name, and Eiri wanted him for more then sex.

He hadn't fed in days, and now he was so hungry he could have jumped the boy right then and there to feed. There was a reason for his abstinence; he wanted the boy all to himself. But he wouldn't just kill him off with the first bite, he'd keep feeding from the boy until there was nothing left… then make him his own.

A small smirk twitched at the corners of his lips, his eyes were blood red from hunger. That was the main reason he wore the sunglasses that night. He could hardly hold back much longer. You could even say that the reason he wanted to make the boy is own was out of craze from such hunger.

He watched as the boy finished singing his song Rage Beat and go back stage. They were the main attraction that night and Eiri knew that it would be another hour before they were finished. But… he could wait an hour.

He stood in the back waiting for Bad Luck to finish their show. He wondered what time it was, it must have been some time after midnight, because when they finally finished Shuichi looked as if he could fall over dead from exhaustion. Eiri stood from his leaning spot and exited the club and walked around to the alley way beside of the building. He had watched the kid and new that he always exited though the back exit to go home. So, he'd be there waiting.

It was simple; he'd mesmerize the kid with a simple look and then lead him back to his house. He would then feed from the delicate boy until he slowly changed into what Eiri was though many feedings.

He melted into the shadows as he awaited his prey. He had had so much practice at this, more then once he had lured an unsuspecting woman into his lair and sucked her dry. He could usually find a good way to hide the body after he was done; only a few times had he slipped up and the body was found. Once they passed off her death as suicide, bleeding herself to death. Once they passed it off as a wild animal attack… he laughed… yes it was a wild animal that had attacked her. Only of the undead kind.

He stood still as he watched the pink haired boy walk out of the club. Another band was playing and he heard the loud music from them when the door opened, and then heard it go soft again once the door shut.

He moved from his hiding place and followed the boy for a while. When they made it to the park Eiri made sure to make a noise to alert him to his presence. He waited for the boy to stop and look around to see if he was being followed.

Once again Eiri melted into the shadows; he was so good at the hunt now. He now found himself doing different things to have fun while hunting. He moved from shadow to shadow, getting head of the boy while his back was turned.

Once again, the boy turned to look around to make sure there was nothing there, and when he turned to walk again he ran into a dark figure. He looked up to see a pale man in a pair of dark pants, blue shirt, and dark jacket. He seemed young. His blonde hair slightly messy fell about his face.

Eiri removed his sunglasses to reveal stunning amber eyes. Any woman he seduced fell for his eyes. And even, a few men as well. "You are Shuichi Shindou?" He asked with a clam, smooth voice.

"Yes, who are you…?" His sentence was cut short when Eiri came down to his height and looked directly into his eyes.

"I really don't think that matters now." Eiri was close to throwing the boy down here and claiming him for his own. But he would wait… He could wait to be in the comfort of his own home. But the delectable blood that pulsed beneath the boy's delicate skin was beckoning him. He could hold back… But not much longer. "I enjoyed your singing." He said as he took the boy's chin in his hand.

The boy smiled, his eyes just beginning to glaze from the trance he was being put into. Had he known what was going on, he probably could have escaped this. But not even he could pass up a compliment. "Thank you, I… I have been working hard… On it."

Eiri smiled, his fangs were not yet showing, he wasn't that desperate yet. He sealed his lips against Shuichi's in a soft kiss. One kiss, and the boy was his. He looked down into the boy's eyes and knew the vampire before him now seduced him.

He picked the boy up and walked in the opposite direction they had been originally walking. His large home was just this way a little ways.

When he reached the front door he tapped a few things into the keypad by the door and it opened. He walked in to the elevator and clicked the button for up. It took all the will that he had to step into the elevator and wait until it reached its destination. He wanted the boy so badly, his eyes turned red again and his fangs, which had been hidden before, now grew into their full length.

Sometimes he found it fun to bring his victim out of their trance and play with them. But not tonight, he'd take his blood from the boy first, and then play with him.

The elevator dinged as it reached the floor and he walked though the hallway to his bedroom. The boy had on an orange backpack, and was still fully clothed. Eiri smiled a little, he did always enjoy unwrapping his food. He sat the boy down in the middle of the bed and took the backpack off, throwing it to the corner of the room.

He kissed the boy with gentle lips, and he responded. His trance deepened and he now was enjoying every thing that Eiri did to him. He watched the boy respond to each kiss, each touch he gave him. He made his way down his jaw and to his succulent neck and gave it a delicate lick. The boy tasted better then he had imagined. He just had to have him…

"Hiro… close the window, its cold." The boy mumbled in his trance. He must have been dreaming about his friend… the guitarist if Eiri remembered correctly. He continued to sooth the skin of his neck, making it ready for the taking. He wouldn't take all the boy's blood, just enough to hold him over. It took a succession of feedings to turn one into a vampire. And then, only then, after he has drunk from his master as well will he turn vampire himself.

He moved over the boy to get comfortable and then bit down into his neck. The boy's warm blood spilled out into his mouth and it was all he could do to keep from taking this boy as his own. He was so hungry. When he knew he had taken enough he stopped.

Once he licked his lips clean of the boy's succulent blood, he bit down on his own wrist. Each time that he fed from the boy, the boy would feed from him. He held his dripping wrist in front of the boy's mouth and he slowly licked at it. He smiled when he saw the boy suck at his wrist; he was going to enjoy this boy very much.

"HIRO!" Shuichi yelled as he bounced into the studio the next morning. "I can't believe how well I slept last night… come to think of it… I don't even remember getting home." The boy smiled while sticking out his tongue. "I must have been really tired."

"That's alright Shuichi, as long as you're ready to record the new song today." Hiroshi smiled at his friend as he bounced into the recording booth. There was something different about Shuichi this morning. He may be his hyperactive self as always, but he seemed a little… pale.

As soon as the intro was over Shuichi's hypnotic voice poured out of the speakers as he sang. Shuichi sounded even better today then ever. Hiro didn't know what happened last night, but it must have been something good.

The moment they finished recording Shuichi came out of the booth. "You sounded wonderful Shuichi." K said as he came over. "I think that's the best you've ever done, what happened?"

"I had a really good nights sleep, even though I have no idea how I got it." Shuichi admitted.

"I agree, Shindou-san, you are doing better then normal. You even put my arrangement to shame with your voice today." Fujisaki said as he came out of his and Hiro's recording booth.

Shuichi bowed, "Thank you everyone!" Shuichi didn't know, but he was so happy and energetic today.

"I think that is the best we're going to get out of you today Shuichi. We can leave early today." K said as he opened the door. "Make sure you get that good night's sleep tonight, I want the same thing tomorrow, or you know what'll happen." K finished as he griped the magnum under his arm.

Shuichi smiled, "Don't worry! I will!" And then bounced out of the room. He couldn't believe how happy he was today. He didn't really remember last night all that much. All he could remember was bits and pieces like a blonde man in the park… and then something wet on his neck… Did he get laid last night?

Shuichi stopped in his tracks and thought deeply about it. He did feel something pleasurable, but he thought it was just a dream. He shrugged and continued on, oblivious to the pair of golden eyes watching him.

The man sat there at the table watching the pink haired boy bounce down the walkway. It was rare he came out into the sunlight, it didn't hurt. But it was uncomfortable. He sipped at his tea as he watched Shuichi, he couldn't explain his actions the night before, but Eiri knew that he wanted the boy. Last night he knew that his actions were out of hunger… but now… he honestly wanted the boy as his own, and that scared him.

He put down the cup of tea and put down the money for the drink and stood. He would take a second feeding from the boy tonight; he just had to figure out how to get the boy back to his place this time.

The more vampire the boy became the more immune he became to Eiri's trance. He might be able to entrance him tonight, but after the second feeding was a different story. He slowly walked down though the park. He had already acquainted himself with Shuichi's apartment. The boy didn't know how he got home last night. But what he didn't know was Eiri had taken him there. He was tempted to have his way with the boy, but then he remembered that would be rape, and he would never rape anyone.

He had arrived at the boy's apartment and had walked up to the door to knock. Perhaps he could acquaint himself to the boy this time, give a lie for why he was there knocking on his door. He knocked and when Shuichi answered the door with a rice ball in his mouth he had to force back a smile.

"Shindou-san." He bowed. "I am Yuki Eiri; I came to see how you were feeling this morning."

Shuichi swallowed the rice ball in his mouth. "Feeling?" He asked

"Yes, you collapsed in the park last night; you must have been quite exhausted. I recognized you from the club and brought you home. I wanted to make sure you had recovered." Eiri said as he looked at the boy, he had to admit that was a very good excuse he came up with.

The boy smiled, "Thank you, I didn't know what happened last night. I guess that is a logical explanation, I was very tried and all I remember is things going dark and then waking up here this morning."

Eiri took this time to then take in the boy's appearance. He was wearing a leather black zip shirt with a red tie, black leather shorts with a red belt, and hot red boots that went all the way up to his knees with several straps and buckles. He just looked delicious.

Eiri himself had on something similar, only he had black slacks on and a leather trench coat that covered him. "I'm glad you recovered from your collapse." Eiri said with a charming smile.

Forgetting his manors, Shuichi finally said, "Would you like to come in? I won't be here long, though, I've got a show to do tonight."

Eiri walked and said, "So that's why you are dressed that way. Here I thought you were just waiting for a lady friend of yours to arrive." The humor in his voice was genuine; he thought it would piss the boy off.

Shuichi just shrugged, "The outfit was my choice, if it picks up women what do I care?"

Eiri laughed; by the way that the boy had acted last night he thought that he preferred men to women. He shrugged; it was possible that he was bisexual like himself. "I guess that is what most men try to do now a days huh?"

Shuichi sighed, "Hiro told me I need a love interest to get my mind off the stress. So I'm giving it a try." The boy didn't sound to enthusiastic about picking up a chick; maybe they didn't interest him like he thought. "Hey, you wana come to the club with me? The performance will only be like an hour long tonight." He asked Eiri.

Eiri smiled, he didn't have much anything else to do that night except get his next feeding from the boy. "I would be delighted." Eiri again smiled charmingly, the smile that would make any woman or fan girl squeal with delight.

Shuichi got a long red leather trench coat from the couch and put it on. Could the boy get any sexier? He watched the slight slink in the boy's hips as he walked to the door. God! He wanted the boy! But he couldn't take his feeding from him yet, if the boy didn't show at the performance suspicion would fall on both of them. He went and opened the door for Shuichi. "After you." He said politely. It took all he had to keep from nipping at the beautiful flesh of his neck as he walked by. His eyes slowly turning red beneath his sunglasses again.

Tonight, he would seduce the boy and make love to him before taking his feeding. There was no doubt the boy thought he was handsome, he had seen the look in his eyes. He knew how women AND men looked at him when they wanted him.

They walked down the road toward the nightclub, "This Hiro, he is your friend?" Eiri asked, uncomfortable in the silence between them.

"Yeah, he's also our guitarist." Shuichi replied with a big grin. "He is just awesome, and smart too!"

Eiri really didn't care; it was just small talk between the two of them. He looked down at the boy and his eyes were drawn to his neck again, the same place he had bitten only the night before. He had made sure there was no trace of his bite after he drank. But, gods, he wanted the boy more then he could admit.

They made it to the nightclub and Eiri went though the front door while Shuichi went though the back to get ready to perform. Again, it was like a repeat of the night before. Eiri stood toward the back and watched Shuichi's lanky form dance around on the stage. He smiled at the slight sway in his hips, the sexual nature of some of his moves. The boy did know how to show off. And the tightness of the costume he wore just affected him more.

The boy had no clue exactly how sexy he was. Eiri smiled, he was sure that every woman in the nightclub were just licking their lips like a pack of ravenous wolves. _He's mine_ came Eiri's unbidden thoughts. Why was he thinking so possessively over the boy, was it possible that it was just the hunger speaking? Or perhaps the fact that he was so sexy he wanted to use the boy? Then why was he taking such care to make sure that Shuichi changed to a vampire like himself?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he knew one thing for sure. He'd have this boy for his own very very soon. And as Shuichi had told him, the performance was up in an hour. He walked around back, the same place to where he had stalked Shuichi the night before, to wait for him.

Shuichi came slinking out of the back door, he looked tired. "You look tired, Shindou-san. How about we go back to your place and I make dinner." Eiri offered. It was the perfect excuse to get Shuichi to invite him into his home. Contrary to popular belief, a vampire has to be invited into your home in order to enter it.

"Really!? That would be awesome! I am tired." Shuichi smiled and walked home with his newfound friend, completely oblivious to the fact that he was actually a bloodsucker and wanted nothing more from the boy then his blood.

"What is your favorite?" Eiri asked as they walked.

"Oh Pork Fried rice!" Shuichi squeaked. Eiri smiled and walked with the boy, something was beginning to grow on him, warm in his heart. And it scared him.

The moment Eiri entered Shuichi's apartment he threw his coat on the couch, where Shuichi had thrown his, and entered the kitchen while rolling his sleeves up. He loosened his tie a little and started to cook the meal for the two of them.

Vampires did eat things other then blood, they still needed to maintain their weight and health. But with the loss of blood they needed to replenish it with someone else's.

He watched the boy set the table for the two of them. He figured that he didn't get much company over, save for his best friend, and probably just ordered out or something.

He sat there and watched the boy eat "How is it?" He asked, fascinated with the boy before him. Never had he felt like this to anyone. This boy, who found the way to muster up so much energy, was fascinating to him.

"It's REALLY good!" Shuichi said; his mouth full of the pork fried rice. He continued to scarf down the food and ask for more. Eiri had to suppress a laugh. This boy was no cook, so it wasn't surprising that he would scarf down the food he made. He was a good cook. He filled Shuichi's bowl again and watched him eat while eating himself. All the while contemplating his next move.

"You know, Shuichi, I find myself interested in you." Eiri shoved another mouth full of the rice into his mouth with his chopsticks.

Shuichi's eyes grew wide as he looked at Eiri. He then swallowed what he had in his mouth and said with a stupid smile "I guess Hiro wasn't kidding when he said I'd pick someone up with those moves."

"Well… It wasn't just the moves, though they helped." Eiri looked away a moment, he was a very good actor when he wanted to be, that moment was no different. "When I saw you this evening in that outfit, it was all I could do to keep from pouncing on you."

Shuichi's brow knitted together a moment, "Yuki, I know about your relationships with women, what is it about me that your attracted to?"

"Baka," Eiri huffed seductively "Just because we are both men doesn't mean one cannot be attracted to the other. Yes, I've had relationships with women, but I've also had them with men as well."

"You're Bi?" Shuichi would have never guessed that the romance writer was bisexual. All his books had suggested he went for Hentai relationships. At least, that's what he heard from his sister who read all his books from day one. He had only managed to get though a few pages of one. And his luck would have it that the few pages he read were the sex scenes.

Eiri smiled a little, "I guess so, is that a bad thing?"

Shuichi shook his head to clear his thoughts, "No, no one ever said being bi or gay was bad. But you know public opinion. The moment anyone found out about anything like that it would be plastered all over the six o'clock news and the front page of the next day's newspaper. Hell, the news would probably reach America." Shuichi let out a deep sigh, that's why he had never really admitted being attracted to other men. Sure, women were cute. But there was just something about men…

"I take it that is why you are reluctant to admit it to yourself?" Eiri said, it was spooky. It was like he could read Shuichi's thoughts. But Eiri had to admit; this conversation was proving most eventful.

"Yes," Shuichi said quietly. "I have no idea what kind of an affect it would have on the band, let alone me. Sure, it would get us in the news and we'd probably sell better then before. But I don't want my name plastered all over the news like that."

Eiri turned his head to look at Shuichi; he could understand what the boy felt. Every time he had a new sex interest it was some how found out and plastered all over the news. Ultimately he sold more books, but he did feel like his privacy was violated every time.

He laughed a little to himself, once in a while his new sex interest would turn up dead from a 'wild animal attack' and he was always accused, but soon cleared, of the crime.

"Yuki… What are you thinking about?" Shuichi asked, regarding the writer with cool violet eyes. He remembered his skin form the previous night was as soft as lotus peddles, how he would like to feel that skin on him now.

"Thinking about what we should do at the moment. I am interested in you, you have admitted… though not verbally really… to being attracted to other men." He shoved another mouth full of rice into his mouth and swallowed. "What do you say we experiment?" He gave Shuichi the lustiest look he could muster from over the top of his sunglasses.

At first Eiri thought this boy probably had no experience, but when he reached across and took the sunglasses off Eiri's face and tossed them aside, he reconsidered his last thought. "I guess if you're willing to take the risk…" Shuichi trailed off, he was being braver then ever. "… But I'm afraid Hiro might walk in on us."

Eiri looked up at the clock. "It's only midnight."

"And Hiro said he had some things to do…" Shuichi smiled as he watched Eiri stand while loosening his tie.

"I'm sure we have a couple hours before he comes here." He took the boy's chin in his hand and pressed his lips to Shuichi's. Shuichi had a sudden feeling of Deja vue as he felt Eiri's soft lips on his. The previous night he remembered Eiri had kissed him… but he didn't remember why, or what happened after that.

"Come with me, Shuichi." Eiri whispered to the boy has he stood. Shuichi took a hold of the lose tie around Eiri's neck. As Eiri stood from the kiss he pulled Shuichi up with him.

He smiled seductively, it was easier then he thought. His lips descended down upon Shuichi's lips once again. The boy was taken, Shuichi had no other thoughts but of the man before him.

They stumbled into the bedroom where Eiri threw Shuichi to the bed. For a moment his red eyes showed, not from hunger for blood, but for hunger out of passion. He wanted this boy the most. In a blind moment Eiri became the beast that he hid from everyone behind black sunglasses and a solid face.

No one had ever come close to making him go crazy, but the look of this boy beneath him made him do so. He cleared his thoughts for a moment and when he opened his eyes they were once again clear. Shuichi had never changed out of his performance outfit and he still wore those long boots that went up to his knees. Those were the best part of the boy, they were skintight and they screamed 'just fuck me' to Eiri.

He slowly unzipped the boy's shirt, taking with it the red tie that hung around his neck. The shorts were the hardest part, they were also skin tight, and Eiri was beginning to become frustrated with them. He had the right mind to just rip them, literally, off of Shuichi.

Shuichi watched him though half closed eyes. "Need a little help down there?" He asked in the lustiest voice he could muster.

Eiri looked up at the boy, "You had better tell me where the zipper is before I tear them." Eiri said, all joking put aside.

Shuichi struggled out of Eiri's tight grip and ever so slowly unzipped the shorts and let them fall to his ankles. Eiri contemplated removing the boots, but decided not to. They were just so damn sexy on the boy, he could possible even use some of those straps to his advantage.

Shuichi came closer and Eiri pulled him in for a kiss, before the boy knew it he was down underneath Eiri on his hands and knees, his ass high in the air. Eiri looked around for a moment, there had to be something around here he could use.

He had already quickly undressed and on the floor laid their two ties, an evil grin spread across his face, perfect. He reached for one and pulled Shuichi up, tying his hands behind of him, making sure not to hurt the boy.

He then shoved his shoulders back down into the bedding, making sure the boy wouldn't suffocate though, and then took the other tie and laid it underneath him for a moment. He reached around and began to stimulate the boy.

"Ohhhh, Yuki!" Shuichi moaned as he was pumped. Soon he was hard and flat against his stomach and the hand moved away. He gave a groan of frustration, but then felt his warm hands back onto his penis.

Eiri tied Shuichi's tie around his balls tightly, then around the base of his penis. This would effectively prevent him from coming too soon. He put his knee between the boy's legs and forced them apart so that he would stay in that position.

He stood and searched though the pockets of his pants and found what he was looking for, a long slender tube of lubrication. He got behind the boy and spread some on three fingers. He gently massaged the outside of Shuichi's puckered slit first, and then slid one finger inside. He continued to use what lube that was on that finger to coat the inside of him, then slipped a second inside.

Shuichi cried out when he felt the second finger go in and scissor him wide. He pushed back to bring more of the fingers inside, and he almost sobbed when a third was added. He tried to move back and forth to get Eiri to do something, but the fingers wouldn't budge.

It was then that he began to search for the boy's prostate, and when he found it the boy arched and cried out. He smiled evilly; he'd have the little uke screaming for him before the night was over with. He hit his prostate a few more times before completely pulling his fingers out and putting more lubrication on them to put onto his own hardness.

Shuichi felt his blunt tip at his opening and relaxed as best he could to keep it from hurting. But it usually hurt the first time, and it was no doubt Shuichi's first time. Eiri thrust in all at once, the lubrication helped but the act of stretching him that widely hurt Shuichi a little, he'd be somewhat sore in the morning.

Eiri stopped and waited for Shuichi to adjust for him. There was no point in going forward now without letting him adjust. When Shuichi nodded to Eiri he began a torturous rhythm of varying speeds. Shuichi responded each time and sobbed each time Eiri's cock hit Shuichi's prostate.

By this time the little uke probably would have come, but thanks to the tie tied tightly around his penis and balls, he wouldn't come until Eiri removed it. He continued to pump into Shuichi until he was close, the tight warmth of the boy felt so good around him. He reached down and quickly untied Shuichi's genitals and took a hold of them and stroked him in time to his own speed.

In no time Shuichi came hard into his hand and his muscles contracted around Eiri and he followed Shuichi after. They lay there panting and the first to move was Shuichi. "My wrists are starting to hurt Yuki." He whispered as he rolled over onto his side.

Eiri reached down and quickly untied him, gently rubbing his wrists after. Eiri's cool hands gently soothed Shuichi's burning wrists. His knuckles caressed Shuichi's cheek gently as he said "I'm going to go start a shower, come join me when you have rested enough." With that he rose from the bed, stark naked, and padded though the apartment.

Shuichi watched his pale form leave the room. He sat up and took a deep sigh. He just let this man have sex with him, he didn't understand what overtook him, but he wanted Yuki so badly.

Yuki started the shower and set it just right. He stood and switched the faucet to the shower and when he turned he saw Shuichi's skinny form in the doorway. He smiled, "It's about time you joined me lazy bones."

Shuichi slinked over. "I am curious as to why it was me that you chose to have a relationship with. I mean… you're a famous writer…. I'm a famous singer… the scandal would rock Tokyo, and possibly destroy our careers."

Yuki looked at him, if only the little uke knew. "I found you attractive, I don't know as if we should fear having some kind of relationship just because the press might plaster our names all over the news. Besides, what they don't know wont hurt anyone, now will it?"

Shuichi thought about it and smiled, "If your willing to risk it then so am I. I'm sure if they were to find out we'd both get good publicity." Yuki's eyes began to turn red, he turned away. Watching Shuichi's naked form for so long made his hunger drive him crazy. He needed to feed now! "Yuki… are you alright?"

Yuki turned back, his eyes blood read, but before Shuichi could scream he was under his trance once again. He hoped Shuichi wouldn't remember his red eyes; he wanted to wait till his third feeding from the boy before telling him exactly what he was.

Shuichi came to him and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. He knew that the truth was brought out when someone was under a trance, so this meant that Shuichi wanted him badly, almost as badly as Yuki wanted the boy.

Yuki knew what he'd do. He'd take his feeding now, explain it away as Shuichi had collapsed again, and take care of him though out the night. That meant Yuki could stay with him all night, he relished the idea.

Yuki got them both into the shower and picked him up. As if knowing what was going to happen, and anticipating it, Shuichi wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist. Yuki smiled and then began to tenderize the soft tissue of Shuichi's neck. All the while checking up at the clock to make sure that he still had enough time before Hiro returned home. He had found out Hiro lived in the apartment across from Shuichi's, and usually stopped by Shuichi's on his way home.

He had time; he just has to make it quick. Once the neck was soft he gently bit down and when the warm blood spilled into his mouth he was in heaven. He had never felt this way with any other victim but Shuichi. It was as if he was bonding with him and as if they were becoming master and servant, only closer. Pupil and Sensei!

Yuki licked the fresh wound until it healed and there wasn't a trace of his bite on him but two dark marks. They were only slightly darker then his skin. After the third bite they would be very dark marks and they would symbolize that Shuichi belonged to him and him alone.

Yuki waited a few minuets before going to wake up his little uke… That was strange… to call him his uke. Yuki gently started to wake Shuichi up. He woke up a little drowsy. "My head hurts." He groaned.

"You collapsed again." Yuki said in his best concerned voice. "It must have been from exhaustion again. You hit your head against the side of the shower but I caught you."

Shuichi just nodded with such a headache. While Shuichi had been asleep Yuki had cleaned him up so he could get out now. "That explains my splitting headache." He groaned.

Yuki nodded. "How about I put you to bed, but I want to stay. Sometimes when people get head injuries they don't show some of the symptoms of severe injury until later."

Shuichi nodded and his eyes widened when Yuki picked him up. Even though he didn't think he'd make it to his bed he was so dizzy, but it surprised him when Yuki just picked him up.

After laying out some towels Yuki laid him down and began to dry him. "I think you should skip work tomorrow too, Shuichi. From what I understand there aren't any concerts for you tomorrow and you need to rest up from your fall. You might have a concussion." Yuki said as he finished drying him and got out a pair of his pajamas and handed them to Shuichi.

"Yeah, you might be right. One day wont hurt." Shuichi rolled over sick to his stomach. He felt light headed and weak. He didn't understand why he felt this way but…

Yuki just remembered he forgot to have Shuichi feed from him. He stood up and watched Shuichi a moment, he did look sick from being so weak now. But then small little teeth grew at the corners of Shuichi's mouth. They weren't big enough to bite yet, it was only in the middle of his second feeding, but all Shuichi could think about was eating. He needed blood. All his memories went away and he became another person entirely.

In a split second he was at Yuki's feet almost begging for blood. Yuki knew it was his fault for forgetting. He bent over and bit his wrist in the right place then held it up so Shuichi could suck from it.

He was like a little baby eating what his mother had brought for him. Shuichi alternated between soft licks and long sucks until he was finally full and crawled back on the bed, his normal self.

Yuki smiled, just one more feeding and he'd be his. He sat there watching his victim with cool eyes. His wrist had already begun to heal. Next time that he bit Shuichi, he'd become a full vampire and this time he wouldn't be satisfied from feeding from Yuki's wrist. This time he'll want to bite for himself, and this time it'll be on the neck. Yuki rubbed his neck for a moment; he remembered when his brother-in-law bit him. Tohma wanted him to be taken care of and live forever with his beauty much the way he had. So, without even asking if Yuki wanted it or not Tohma bit him.

He then realized this is what he was doing to Shuichi. Without even asking he was turning his little victim into a vampire. He suddenly put his head in his hands; he had become a monster like Tohma. He didn't want that. Yuki stood and crawled between the sheets with his lover…. He thought for a moment. Did he just think of Shuichi as his lover? He didn't like all the baggage that came with the word but he was falling in love with his victim. And he didn't want him to think that he was a monster by just turning him without asking Shuichi if he wanted it.

He'd ask him… Before he bit him again, he'd ask Shuichi if he wanted to be his lover for all eternity. If he'd let him bite him, if he would become his lover. If he said no, then Shuichi would revert back to his human self in a few weeks. But if he said yes, then there was only one feeding left and Shuichi would change.

Yuki pulled him against him and laid his head against Shuichi's shoulder. He wanted to be with him so much, but he wouldn't force this upon Shuichi if he didn't want it. He slowly fell asleep thinking of his love.

The next morning Yuki awoke to a very tantalizing aroma. He sat up slightly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he focused a little harder. The aroma he smelled was that of breakfast. He then turned to see Shuichi's side of the bed vacated. He then came to the conclusion that Shuichi was making breakfast for them. How sweet of his little lover. He stood and slipped into some pants and a white silk tank before running his fingers though his hair a few times and walking into the kitchen.

He saw Shuichi, full of life, dancing around the kitchen while cooking. It was a sight to behold. Something he didn't expect to see every day. He gave a small smile and seated himself at the table. Shuichi noticed him and ran over to give him a big hug before returning to the food he was making.

That took Yuki off guard; he shrugged it off and went to set up the table for the two of them. Shuichi then stopped a moment and gave deep thought to something. "Yuki… I woke up this morning feeling strange. Not strange over the fact that we had sex last night. In fact it was mind blowing, but over something else. When I looked in the mirror, I saw two small red spots on my neck. I tried to figure out what they were."

Yuki stopped at his words, a small sign of panic written all over his face. Shuichi continued without noticing. "I then remembered something Hiro once told me. It was about vampires and how they usually take their feeding. I figured that if you really wanted me to be just another meal to you I'd be long dead by now. So I tried to decide why they were on my neck. Then I decided that you were feeding from me but doing it slowly. I've read up on vampires, they feed slowly from their victims in order to change them vampire."

Shuichi then turned to Yuki and Yuki turned toward him. "So, you know?" He asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "I know. I knew from the first time you fed from me. I woke up just a little between the park and your place. I heard you mumbling about something. I can't remember what but I decided you weren't going to really hurt me. So I wasn't scared." Completely forsaking the food he had been cooking, Shuichi advanced on Yuki and smiled, "I want to be yours. I truly do, I want you to take your final feeding so we can be together. I know what I am giving up, and I understand everything. I just want to be with you."

Yuki looked him in the eye and saw he was telling the truth. "Shuichi… you need to understand that once you are vampire you need to find your own victims to feed from. You can feed from me a few times before you find one, and I can help you find one, but it's up to you to stick them."

He nodded, "And you can teach me how to be vampire, my sensei." He said then hugged him. They ate breakfast together and went out so that Shuichi could seek out his first prey.


End file.
